Perrys trouble
by AnnLay
Summary: Perry with help froma cat named noodles has to stop doof when an accident happns... This is my first fan fic Read and review. Sorta a love spark between Noddles and Perry.
1. The Trouble Begins

This is My first fan fic.

About Perry and my made up agent Noodles witch is a cat that looks much like a platypus.

Noodles loves perry and doofinsmirtz made a machine who knows why?

_______________________________

Perry sat in his chair he had some time before he had to leave. He fell asleep and woke up and heard A voice on his screen and sat up and Chattered as the man on the screen told him his mission and he got up yawned and ran out being careful not to be seen by his owners.

_Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated!_

Perry and crawled in and saw his nemesis as he hid behind a plant and a giant cage fell on it and he triped and his hat and his watch and all his other gadgets flew right behind Doofenshmirtz. Perry growled and hoped for the best.

_With Noodles._

The cat meowed as he found out that they hadn't goten a signal from agent P yet he sighed and ran out putting his hat on and he went down to ………

_Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated!_

As Noodles snuck in and made her best platypus chatter Perry noticed her and signaled her to get him out as she did so she saw Doof.

With perry free he fliped and hit doofinsmirtz and himself into doof's new machine but doof missed by an inch and perry went in and doof ran and said "SHe's gonna blow!!!!!" and ran screaming.

Noodles rounded up perrys stuff and ran hopeing the platypus was ok she loved him.


	2. THe truth and Agent Hats

OK so Perry just got thrown into a machine and Noodles is worried let's see what happens next. Love will be soon.

* * *

Noodles sat there with her tail wrapped around her and her hat hidden so that the humans walking by would not wonder her collar gleamed in the sun as the building exploded and people stoppedand watched it. Then Noodles cried to herself and whisperedone word "Perry." But then a teen with Teal hair,shirt and pants plus orange shoes walked out. The she asked "Who are you? Did you see a platypus in there?Why were you in that building!" The teen said "Very funny Agent Noodles the answers are Perry,I am a platypus!, and you helped me stop my nemesis." Noodles gasped and said "You aren't Agent P you are a Teenage boy!" Perry looked at himself in a car mirror and screamed . Perry and noodles walked to Perrys house he knew what he had to do. He walked up to his house and knocked and Phineas answered and asked "Yes?" Perry sighed and said "Phinease you might not belive me but I am Perry. And i am a secret agent and put on his agent hat.


	3. The Real Truth

Perry said "Boys I need help being myself literally!" Noodles sighed as she watched disbelife on phineases face. then he said "Remember that base you both found and phineas kept saying you made ferb well that is my base." Ferb said "That would be true because how could he know?" Phineas said "Perry? if that is you then lets try ferb!" then they both got to work.

Sorry for really short one read and review!


	4. The Agents WOrk Together

Perry sat there crieing on the street curb he wasn't himself litterally he felt sick just from having to go through this! Then Isabella and Pinky came in and Pinky and Noodles started talking and Pinky said "Wheres agent P?" and Perry said "Hey Pinky." then Pinky looked shocked and said "Agent P?' he said "Yeah doof made me look like this!I fell like I did in Candices body but this is longer and more gross!" THen he sat there and said "Pinky call in that panda bear from seattle I need some help tracking down doof." so the chiwawa zipped off to make a call when Perry said to noodles "This is bad I am suposed to be a platypus not a human boy!" and then Pinky zipped back and they waited and like a half and hour later Peter came in and Perry said "Lisen Panda I need your help ok?" and Peter said "WHats in it for me?" Perry said "Look I am not in a good mood so mabey your saftey." and cracked his knuckles. Peter said "Ok I will help." Noodles said "It isn't all about helping it is about the friendship and teamwork!So lets do this for Perry!" then all the agents exept Perry who was crieing said 'Yeah for Agent P!"


	5. AGents,Evil, and a Crazy Gadget

Perry put on his hata nd shades and said "Lets go!" then as the Chiwawa,Panda bear,cat,and boy walked out

Phineas said "Perry if it is you take thias but it only will work once so wait for it to be best usefull."

Perry Smiled at his owner and Isabella ran up to him then Ferb.

Perry said "We **will** make it back guys." then they all fliped into the tree and went on there serch.

_Elsewhere_

Doof looked around he was right outside the tri-state area and said "Great Perry isn't here!" but just then a vboy walked up to him in a agent hat and shades and had a bever tail a sorta a bill. Perry said as his friends hoped down "Remember me? Huh! PERRY!!!!!"

Doof said "Yes! my machine worked halfly!" and the agents looked at each other and perry took out tfhe crazy gadget and Noodles said "Now Perry." and Perry hit himself with the ray.


	6. Perry,Peter,Pinky,And a Singing Cat?

Perrys P.O.V

I grinned and felt my tail move back in forth and looked at my hands I was myself again

! I heard Peter snikering looking at Doof and Pinky was shaking staring at him.

then a voice said "Sorry I had to get Bob up!" It was Sprinkles! And Bob!

Then Noodle started singing my theme song?That cat amazes me

But Bob I have a quick story My dad Larry and his best friend Rob both had kids Lerry had me and Rob had Bob so Rob trained Bob to be a strong agent.I learned from expirence and also from watching my mom get killed.

Ok but then Noodles stoped singing and flipped up and screamed "Hiya!" and kicked my pointy nosed nemisis down. Peter fliped up at the same time as Pinky and they both kicked him in the gut at the same time and Pinky said "Ha! My nemisis is a girl and she is harder to beat than you!"

I said "move guys!i need to talk to my nemisis!" they all cleared and I started beating the crap out of Doof and blood splatered on the wall of a building next to us.


	7. A Song Chapter

**Bob's P.O.B**

I looked at My friends and watched as perry splated some of Doofs blood on a wall...then he left him and we got in our hovercar for now-we were almost done ((As this story is-Ann wants to cry!It is my first story and it is almost done-and I found this song apropriate for the next chapters))

~~~~~One year later~~~~~

We sat there-i had a guitar and started playing it-It seemed like so long we were friends-tomorow would be a sad day though...Sprinkles owners grandmom died...were all sorta sad about it...

_let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder, don't you know the hardest part is over, let it in, let your clarity define you, in the end, we will only just remember how it feels our lives are made,in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate, time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain_

I watched my freinds and smiled as they all semmed to get more happy so i started singing again

_let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you,let it shine,until you feel it all around you, and i don't mind,if it's me you need to turn to, we?ll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end, our lives are made, in these small hours, these little wonders,these twists & turns of fate, time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain _

The music I played was soft and melodic yet I kept my eyes focused on prinkles mostly as I sang and played-She was my all...I loved Sprinkles and she loved me...yet she looked so sad...cause katie was sad...

_all of my regret, will wash away some how,but i can not forget, the way i feel right now, in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate, these twists & turns of fate, time falls away but these small hours, these small hours, still remain, still remain, these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate, time falls away,but these small hours,these little wonders still remain_

I finished my strum and sighed and looked at Sprinkles sad eyes and frowned-I wasn't helping for sure-i frowned and waited for her to talk...as that song played in my head...

_in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate, time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain_


End file.
